A file system is a method of storing and organizing computer files and their data. Traditionally, file systems have been tied to physical devices. For example, each floppy disk, optical disk, hard drive, flash drive, etc. may have a file system. In addition, file servers may map a file system across multiple drives using technologies such as redundant arrays of inexpensive disks (RAID), network file systems, and/or other technologies.